


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by leivol6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Harry, Bottom Harry, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, No Smut, Sweet Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson, and harry being cute, basically 3k of fluff, reposting from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leivol6/pseuds/leivol6
Summary: Louis smokes cigarettes and his hair smells like strawberries, but to Harry, he smells like home.Inspired by Strawberries & Cigarettes by Troye
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

Harry always hated waking up every day for school. You would think after high school, he wouldn't have to spend 6 hours a day in a classroom ever again but you thought wrong.

Now here he is in College; the place where you feel like you're a grown-up but on the second day of you being there that you're far from being an adult. In fact, you wish every day you could go back home to the comfort of your mom's arms and cooking, even though when you had them, you were begging to leave and be on your own.

Uni was absolutely depressing and stressful. But Harry managed. He tried to do his work on time, though being an art major had its perks because the assignments weren't that difficult. He was great at art in his opinion and it was truly his passion. He didn't live on campus because he wanted to be independent. The thought of having a roommate in a small dorm on campus completely terrified him. He lived in an apartment complex less than a mile from campus and every day he would take the bus there and every day he'd run into _him_.

Harry didn't know his name. He had light brown feathery hair that always fell on his eyes. His blue eyes shined brighter than diamonds. He always had his messenger bag tossed on his left shoulder and everyday harry would find him smoking a cigarette. Harry wasn't a huge fan of smoking but when the stranger did it, it was about the most captivating thing he'd ever seen.

Harry looked at himself in his bathroom mirror before nodding in approval at his outfit and then exited the bathroom. He was wearing his favorite pair of corduroys, a plain white tee, a green jacket with his worn white vans. His curls fell on his face because he didn't really have a way to style them since he recently cut his hair.

He grabbed his keys and his bag then left his apartment but making sure he locked the door behind him. He had a car but he didn't see the point in driving to campus every day when it wasn't even that far. The school provided a free private bus for the kids who lived in the apartment complex and Harry took advantage of it by riding it every day he had class. That way he saved money on gas.

He made his way to the bus stop located in front of the gate and stopped in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of the boy. He looked stunning as always. Harry walked closer to him and stopped when he got to a good spot. The seats on the bench were taken by other students so he had to stand next to him and he wasn't complaining.

"Keep your cool Harry," he whispered to himself.

He stole a glance at the boy. He was wearing black jeans just like Harry but with a white Adidas shirt with a simple jean jacket thrown over it. Simple yet effective. His brown messenger bag was thrown on his left shoulder like always but today he didn't have a cancer stick in his hand. Harry wondered why because, in the three weeks of seeing him there all the time, this was the first time he didn't have one.

"Hey," he turned to Harry.

Harry was shook. He looked around him after hearing the boy's angelic voice to make sure that he was talking to him. "You're talking to me?" Harry asked while pointing his thumb towards himself.

The boy gave him a small smile, "Yeah I am. You don't happen to have a lighter do you? I forgot mine at home," he said.

Harry understood why he wasn't smoking. He slowly nodded and took his bag out from behind him. He didn't smoke but he had a lighter in his bag. He had a bunch of weird shit in his bag so the boy got lucky because of Harry's weirdness.

The boy took out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, he pulled one out and put it between his lips then put the box back in his pocket. "Light it for me?" He said with it between his lips.

Harry was startled but he nodded slowly and lit the stick. He blushed a little when he received a small wink from the other boy. "You can keep it," Harry said and handed the lighter to him. "You need it more than I do," he chuckled a little.

"Thank you," the boy said while inhaling the cigarette in his hand. "What's your name?" He asked as he let the smoke out, making sure he wasn't facing the taller boy so that smoke wouldn't get in his face. Some people are really sensitive about that.

"Harry,"

"Nice to meet you, Harry, I'm Louis Tomlinson," he said as the bus pulled up in front of them. The middle-aged bus driver opened the door and the students begin to climb in. The boy went in first and Harry was the last one to go in, taking a seat in the very first row in the bus.

_Louis._

He had a very nice name, Harry thought and smiled to himself.

*

It was Saturday. Three days after Harry learned the boy's name. After that happened, they've only said the occasional "hi" to each other and then stood in awkward silence for the remaining time until the bus came. Well at least it was awkward for him but he's a naturally awkward person. Harry would watch him light his cigarette with the red and white lighter he gave him and it always made the taller boy happy. 

Harry struggled to open his door with two grocery bags in his hands. He could put them down and but that would require more work and he's not about that.

"You need help?" Harry heard a voice ask from behind him. He recognized that voice, it was the same voice who asked him to light his cigarette for him three days earlier.

He turned around and was met with Louis' beautiful angelic face. He was wearing a green hoodie with black skinnies and his Adidas sneakers. He had a cancer stick between his lips but as he put it out on the apartment railing and dropped it on the ground below them since Harry was on the second floor.

"Um, yeah a little," Harry stuttered while a small coat of pink covered his cheeks. "Could you open the door for me please?" He asked and Louis nodded and took the keys from Harry's hand.

Harry showed him which key opened his apartment. Louis tried opening the door and heard a click. Harry let out a sigh and smiled, "thank you so much, Louis," he walked inside the apartment, the smell of his air freshener hitting him in the face. "You can come in if you want," Harry turned around to Louis who was still standing in the doorway with the keys in his hands.

Louis nodded slowly and closed the door behind him. He followed Harry into the kitchen and stood next to the kitchen island while Harry put away his groceries. It was quiet. Again very awkward in Harry's opinion. So he decided to say something. "So," he said while putting away the carton of milk. "Which complex do you live in?"

Louis looked startled but he answered nonetheless, "The one across from this one, 2a,"

Harry nodded again and put away the jar of peanut butter that was in his hands. He honestly didn't know what to do or say in front of Louis. He liked the boy a lot and he tends to make a fool of himself in front of almost everyone so he had to be careful what he said.

"I like your apartment," Louis said.

Harry smiled as he put away the last thing from the bag. "Thank you. Do you want anything to drink or a snack?" He asked.

"Water's fine," Louis shrugged and Harry grabbed him a bottle of water from his fridge.

"So," Harry started.

"So," Louis said while taking a drink out of the bottle. He started laughing out of nowhere and water came out of his mouth and fell on the counter. Harry also joined in on the laughing. "I swear I'm not this awkward," Louis laughed even harder.

Harry grabbed some paper towels from the counter and helped him wipe the water. "I wish I could say the same but I'm always this awkward," he chuckled.

"It's just that, I like you harry," he said in a serious tone that caught Harry off guard.

Holy fucking shit. Was he dreaming? Louis likes him. He's had a crush on that boy since he first met him and now he was in his apartment saying he liked Harry. Harry moved his left hand to his right arm slowly and pinched himself. Nope, he was not dreaming. What happens now? Do they get married?

"U-um," Harry stuttered, afraid he'll say something stupid or get on one knee and propose to the boy.

"I made it weird didn't I?" He said while scratching the back of his head.

"No not that. I'm just surprised that's all," Harry reassured him. "I like you too actually,"

"Well that's good," Louis smiled. "Do you maybe wanna go see a movie with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to,"

*

Harry was currently getting ready for his date with Louis. After he asked him out yesterday he left almost right after that and told him he'd go out with him. And now Harry was honestly about to lose his mind trying to find something to wear. If he had more than one friend he'd just call them up and ask them for fashion advice but unfortunately he was a complete loner with only one friend. Niall was his best and only friend. But he had his own date that night and Harry let him borrow his car.

He sighed as he looked at himself in his bedroom mirror. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and his favorite rainbow cardigan. He sprayed his favorite cologne all over his body, from head to toe making sure he smelled good for Louis.

"You look good Harry," he smiled to himself and shook his hips a little. There was no music so he didn't know why he was dancing but he was. "Louis' not gonna be able to keep his hands off of you tonight,"

He did this sometimes. He talked to himself and some people might think that's crazy but to him, it was completely normal. "Don't make a fool of yourself okay? And for the love of god stop being so awkward around Lou-" he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

Must've been Louis so he basically ran to his door and opened it. He was met by the beauty that was Louis Tomlinson.

"Hi," he breathed out.

"Hello, love. You look absolutely stunning," Louis said with a sincere smile on his face.

Harry blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. So do you," Louis did look beautiful in his opinion. He always did.

"So I have good news and bad news," Louis said as he entered Harry's air-conditioned apartment. "Which do you want first?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him while he closed the door behind them and followed Louis into the living room. "Um good, I guess," He said but it sounded like a question.

Louis sighed and took a seat on the sofa and faced Harry. "Good news is that I've really been looking forward to our date," he said and Harry smiled. "But the bad news is that I sorta kinda locked my keys in my car so we can't really go anywhere. We could walk or take the bus but it looks like it's about to rain and I'm afraid we'll have to reschedule," Louis sighed and Harry frowned at the information but then started laughing.

"How the fuck did you lock your keys in your car?" He laughed.

Louis shook his head in amusement, "It's really not that funny,"

"It kinda is," Harry was still laughing. He finally calmed down and put his hand over Louis' which were on his thigh, "It's okay though, we'll just hang out here,"

"I'm really sorry. I really wanted to take you out," Louis said but Harry put his finger up and got off the couch and ran into another room. "what are you doing?" Louis asked in confusion.

"You'll see!" Harry called out from what Louis assumed was his bedroom. 

Louis sat quietly and looked around the small living room. The apartment was quite homey and quite Harry from what he's seen. A big pride flag painting was on the wall next to the tv, he had picture frames of him and who Louis assumed was his family. he also had a pet bed and a kitty litter so Louis once again assumed he had a cat. 

Harry came rushing into the living room with a bunch of blankets and pillows. He threw them all on the floor and smiled at Louis. "We're building a fort!" He smiled cutely and Louis looked at him like he was crazy.

"Harry I'm twenty years old not six," He laughed but then stopped when he saw a frown on Harry's lips. 

"You're right. It's stupid," He frowned and started picking the things m the floor. Louis rushed towards him and took the pillows from his hands. 

"But if that's what you want, then I'm more than willing to build a fort with you,"

"Really?" The smile was back on Harry's face when Louis nodded yes. "Thank you! we can stay in the fort, eat junk food and lots of candy, and get to know each other better,"

"Sounds like an amazing date,"

*

"Do you have a cat?"

"Yes, her name is Cersei," Harry smiled proudly while shoving popcorn in his mouth. 

Louis groaned and moved a little, making sure not to knock the fort down. "Please don't tell me you named your cat after a Game of Thrones character. And really? Cersei?"

"She's my favorite character!" Harry said a bit offended, so he took a handful of popcorn and threw it on Louis' face. "And the best character if I might add,"

"Okay that is a lie," Louis said while taking a bite out of the pop tart in his hand. "Tyrion is the best character. Next"

"Okay I am not having this conversation with you because I could seriously be here all night," Harry said and Louis smiled. "Are you having fun?" Harry asked Louis.

"I'm having the time of my life Styles,"

It had been three hours since the boys built the fort and since then they've managed to learn almost everything about each other. Harry told Louis about his family and how much he missed them. He told Louis about how college was so much different than he thought it would and Louis being a third-year student laughed and told him it gets worse. 

Harry learned a lot about Louis also. He learned that he was majoring in Literature and that he aspired to be an author or an English teacher. He learned that Louis was a huge fan of pop tarts, specifically the smores flavor. He loved music and art a lot and was definitely intrigued when Harry told him he was an artist and that he painted all of the paintings in his apartment including the rainbow flag next to his tv.

They were getting along great and Harry wanted to ask Louis something but he didn't wanna be nosey or make the boy uncomfortable. But then he asked anyway because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Why do you smoke so much?" He asked and Louis stopped chewing on the pop tart. "I mean, this is the only time and the longest I've seen you without a cigarette,"

It was quiet for a while. Louis and Harry just stared at each other until Harry spoke up. "I'm sorry I asked," 

Louis still didn't say anything. "I'm gonna go get us some ice cream," Harry said and quickly made his way out of the fort. He mentally cursed at himself for making things awkward between them. He walked to the kitchen barefoot and hissed a little when he felt the cold tile under his foot. He opened the fridge and grabbed two small tubs of chocolate chip ice cream. 

He screamed when he turned around and saw Louis standing next to the island. "Holy fuck! You scared me, Louis," Harry said dramatically while putting a hand on his chest.

"Sorry," He said and grabbed the ice scream Louis handed to him. Louis was about to say something else when he felt something run past him through his legs making him trip. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was face down on the floor on top of Harry.

"Fuck," Harry groaned.

Louis smiled awkwardly while still on top of Harry. "Oops,"

"Hi," Harry whispered. "The f-floor is very cold," He breathed out in a stutter because the closeness of Louis' face to his was making him very nervous.

"I make you nervous?" Louis smirked and whispered to Harry who was laying under him. His breath smelled of cigarettes and smores and Harry loved it.

Harry shook his head slowly, afraid to speak at the moment so he wouldn't sound like a complete mess. 

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Louis asked.

"I'd kiss you back," And that's all it took before Harry felt a pair of lips on top of his own.

Harry's heart beat faster and faster and he swore he felt it completely stop once he felt Louis' soft thin lips on top of his. But he knew that there was no going back now since he basically gave Louis permission to kiss him.

Louis placed his hands on the younger boy's cheek and stroked it slightly while he slowly moved his lips against Harry's. Harry was still in shock from Louis' lips being on his own but he eventually melted into the kiss and started moving his lips. They've both kissed other people before but this was different. It was slow and passionate and both could feel the butterflies in their stomachs.

Harry prayed to god that he wasn't dreaming as he moved his hand up and ran it through Louis' soft feathery hair and couldn't open his eyes. Afraid that Louis wouldn't be there and it would all be in his mind. 

He frowned a little when the pair of lips that were once on his own, was now gone. He finally opened his eyes and was met with Louis' beautiful blue orbs staring and smiling down at him. His hand was still in Louis' hair so he softly ran his hand through it.

His hair smelled like strawberries and Harry quite liked it. "That was amazing," He smiled.

"Mhm," Louis hummed and leaned down to kiss Harry's nose, then pecked his lisp before getting back up.

"Help me up," Harry asked with his hand out for Louis to grab. "The ice cream melted," Harry giggled while picking up the ice cream tubs from the floor and handed one to Louis once again.

"I'm really glad my keys got locked in my car,"

"Me too," Harry smiled.

*

Harry was dancing around in his room while getting ready for his afternoon class with Louis. After the incident in his kitchen, they've gotten close and Harry didn't wanna make anything weird by putting a label on things but they were definitely more than friends because friends don't make out with each other every second they're alone. 

After getting ready, he grabbed his bag and walked out of his apartment to go pick up Louis so they could walk together. 

He knocked on the door once he got there and Louis opened in less than a second. "Hello love," He smiled and reached up to give Harry a kiss on the lips which he gladly returned.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. He grabbed his keys from the hook next to the door and walked out, making sure to lock the door behind him.

They walked together in complete comfortable silence. Louis then pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the back of his pocket and took one out then put the pack back in his pocket. He took the red and white lighter from his jacket pocket and lit up the stick in his hands before putting it in between his lips.

Harry stayed silent. Louis still hadn't answered his question about why he smokes. Harry himself did not smoke and would never but he wanted to know why Louis liked it. Why would he like something that had the power to kill him? Of course, Harry would never tell Louis to stop smoking, he just wanted to know why. Little did he know that the answer would break his heart into a million pieces.

*

"Are you ever gonna tell me why you smoke?" Harry said almost in a whisper. They were at Louis' apartment and currently laying in his bed, cuddling.

Louis sighed as he ran his fingers through Harry's curls. "Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"Because I feel like there's more behind it,"

Louis sighed. "You're right," 

"Will you tell me please?"

"My dad used to smoke. When he died I went to his office and found a pack of cigarettes on his desk. There were only two left in there but I grabbed one and found a lighter. I wanted to know why he loved smoking so much but more importantly," Louis stopped and Harry kept quiet but kept listening. "I wanted something to keep him close to me at all times. And ever since I picked up that first cigarette I've never been able to stop,"

Harry moved from where he was on the bed and turned to face Louis who was close to tears. "I am so sorry you lost your dad Lou but you don't need to pick up his bad habit for him to stay close to you, he'll always be right here," Harry said pointing at Louis' heart.

Louis cried and hugged Harry as tightly as he could. He was truly a gift from heaven. "I'll try to stop smoking," He said and Harry shook his head while still hugging him. "I don't want you to stop smoking for me. It's never really bothered me. I want you to stop because you want to,"

Louis nodded and kissed the boy's neck sweetly and let his lips linger there. Harry smiled at the small action and breathed in Louis' hair. Strawberries. Harry liked it way too much.

They were both in so deep and they knew but neither of them minded. 

Even if Louis stops smoking, the taste of strawberries and the smell of cigarettes would always remind Harry of Louis. They would always make him smile. They would always feel like _home_.


End file.
